


A Cold Night

by fondofit



Series: The Falconer's Tale [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofit/pseuds/fondofit
Summary: A small snapshot of Drautos and Nyx's evening in the mountains.





	A Cold Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skinandbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/gifts).



> A birthday gift for [skinandbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones) ♥

The mountains were cold. Drautos knew this well, especially during the winter months when he had an army to manage. Luckily, it was just Nyx in his company this time. They were unable to avoid the snow showers of mid-winter that had come and gone within the spanse of two days. Two days of cold and misery of staying in a freezing tent with only so much dry wood to burn. 

In weather like this, it was essential they stay warm as best they could. Even if it meant another night of being wrapped in furs and woolen blankets while staying as close as they could to each other without it getting too awkward. 

_The birds didn’t seem to mind snuggling up to one another_ , Drautos muses one evening as he rests against his bedroll. The coal embers of their fire pit were down to a warm red glow and was Drautos taking his turn to keep an eye on them to ensure the fire didn’t go completely out. Nyx is fast asleep curled up in his thick blankets and furs, his head resting near Drautos’s layers of blankets. 

The man was invigorating with his stories and odd customs; a wonderful break from the doldrum life Drautos had come to know. Picking up falconry was never something he’d dream he’d been capable of, but Nyx had a way of drawing him in. A smile, a flirtatious wink and Drautos would nod and follow along… within reason, of course. But out here in the wilderness he wonders if he could ever see himself going back to his life before Nyx. 

Would he even want to go back to that life?

At the end of their journey, would they have to split ways? Or would Nyx come back with Drautos to start something together? There were too many variables when it came to Nyx and his motivations, but Drautos found himself willing to risk it all on the hope that maybe...

“Hey, Captain…” 

Drautos glances down to see Nyx drowsily smiling back up at him. If he were a lesser man he would be visibly affected by the affectionate gaze of his partner, something he could easily have blamed on being overly warm underneath the wool blankets and furs. Instead, he feels the telltale warm twist in his gut as his face reveals nothing on his face as he turns his full attention towards this man.

“Wanna switch off? I don’t mind a shift change right now.”

Nyx finishes his question off with a yawn, his hand not quite making it to his mouth to cover it. Drautos scoffs, the palm of his hand moving to brush through Nyx’s hair on the top of his head. The strands were oily and tangled from riding as his head being covered by a warm fur trimmed hat all day. They weren’t far from the next lodge outpost where clean, hot water, caravans of food and a proper roof over their heads awaits. Lodges were a bit of a luxury, but it was a small price to pay when the last proper hot water bath had been nearly a month ago.

Drautos doesn’t bother answering Nyx’s question. Instead, he keeps running his fingers through the other man’s hair in a soothing rhythm, consistently doing the motion until Nyx has fallen back asleep. 

He’d let his partner rest for just a little while longer.


End file.
